


To Fall Asleep Would Take Some Magic

by Smallbabybird



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: (Slight) Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nightmares (mentioned), One Shot, Sharing a Bed, a bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallbabybird/pseuds/Smallbabybird
Summary: Jay's tired. Tim helps, in a way.





	To Fall Asleep Would Take Some Magic

Jay just wishes they could take a break. Just once.

They’re always filming, on the run, or filming while on the run. That and hiding or attempting to hide. They're just always doing _something_. It keeps him busy, but it's still tiring as hell.

He just wants a break. For a moment. For once.

He’s able to relax, at least slightly, when he sleeps. Which isn't that often, either.

And even then it’s no guarantee.

* * *

Jay wakes up with a sharp but silent inhale, hands gripping the blankets, eyes flying wide open, with a feeling of dread rooted in his heart.

His eyes dart around the empty room and confirm his safety. It does nothing to slow his heart rate, though.

He clenches his jaw and tries to breathe evenly. He’s tired of being so scared.

He takes in a deep breath.

"Tim?" He asks the silent room.

It remains, still, silent.

Fuck.

His anxious mind grabs onto every single small sound the room makes, now that he's listening. It's not exactly a calming experience.

He gulps. "Tim?"

No reply, again.

His worries quickly start getting the better of him.

_He’s probably hurt or gone or - fuck, I don’t know if I’m more afraid of seeing him dead, seeing the operator, or seeing just an empty bed because at least if he’s hurt I can figure out who did it as opposed to him leaving me to deal with this on my fucking own as if either of us know what we’re doing and as if-_

"Tim?" He ignores his own voice cracking, "Please?"

He hears shuffling.

_God, please be Tim waking up._

He bites his tongue, though. He wants Tim awake, but he also feels like shit for possibly waking him up; it's not like Jay's the only one with trouble sleeping. He just wanted to see if he was awake, not bother him until he woke up.

Not that he'll _complain_ if he wakes up, either.

So, he stays still and just listens.

After some more rustling in the dark, he finally hears what he’s been waiting for.

Tim’s deep, groggy voice.

"Jay?"

He sighs, relieved.

"Yeah?"

The other bed shifts and creaks while Tim sits up, "Can I steal your bed?"

"What?"

"I can't sleep," he says, like it explains anything.

Jay pauses, now confused instead, "They’re both just as comfortable as the other."

Tim stands above him, next to the bed, complete with messy hair and tired eyes.

"Can I?" he asks again.

Jay looks between Tim and the empty space in his bed. He doesn't want to say no.

"I mean... might as well," he answers, unsure.

Tim pulls the covers back, and the bed slightly dips under him as he climbs in.

To be fair, it's not like it will make his sleep _worse_ , considering he barely sleeps at all. Jay doesn't mind sharing the bed.

What he hates is how comfortable it makes him feel to have someone this close.

He sighs, trying to ignore the nagging feeling.

"Did I wake you up?" he asks.

"What? No."

"I was saying your name and all."

"Well, that's not why I woke up."

His tone keeps Jay from asking more about that. It doesn't, however, keep him from talking.

"Why'd you climb in over here, then?"

Tim wavers and sighs, "Why not, I guess."

Jay can think of several reasons why not, but chooses not to say them.

Instead, he just continues to stare up at the ceiling, trying to figure out whether he should say anything else before going to sleep.

Before he can decide, Tim adds, "Don’t expect this to become a habit or anything. I just keep waking up tonight."

"I know. Me too."

* * *

It doesn’t become a habit, but they don’t exactly go out of their way to avoid the other’s bed.

So when Jay wakes up nearly hyperventilating and already tearing up, he climbs in beside Tim.

Tim faces him when he does, apparently already awake.

Jay pulls the blanket around himself, mumbling, "Sorry."

"Can’t sleep either?"

Jay shakes his head, not exactly trusting his throat to let any sound out.

He can see concern cross Tim’s face in the dark, "Are you okay?"

Jay nearly laughs at the question. _I don’t know, are either of us?_

"I guess."

Tim shifts closer, not moving away when their legs brush, for once.

"Hey," Tim starts, "It’s fine."

Jay tenses for a second at the sudden display of affection. Both because it's surprising, coming from Tim, and because it makes him feel that unsettling mixture of comfort and discomfort again.

But then he realizes this may be the last time Tim ever displays something like this, considering the constant risk of his death and the possibility of him leaving.

(Most likely, though, it's the last time because he'll pretend none of this happened tomorrow and go back to usual.)

So Jay makes the most of it and rests his head against his chest.

And Tim doesn’t push him away. Just holds him too.

While it's still a struggle to fall asleep, Jay actually feels decently rested when he wakes up the next day.

And, unsurprisingly, Tim doesn’t bring it up. Jay doesn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I wrote this because I just rewatched season 3 but that would be a lie. I wrote this two weeks ago lmao.  
> Title is from Raining by The Front Bottoms.


End file.
